


high hopes

by moondanse



Series: hyucktober 2020 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clubbing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, past markhyuck - Freeform, side markle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse
Summary: "Hey," Donghyuck declares, walking up to the stranger with drunken confidence. "Make out with me."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Series: hyucktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958770
Comments: 68
Kudos: 487





	high hopes

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i impulse wrote this in one sitting after coming up with the idea at like 3am last night. listened to [nectar](https://open.spotify.com/album/5EzDhyNZuO7kuaABHwbBKX?si=u74HfBYEQpuDZTndOdgC6g) the entire time, so give it a listen for vibes, i guess.
> 
> this month i'm challenging myself to write a bunch of different hyuck ships! here's my first attempt at something new for #hyucktober. hope you enjoy. <3

"Donghyuck? Is that you?"

The voice that calls out to him is unmistakable. Donghyuck would recognize it anywhere — has _had_ to cope with recognizing it even in the hazy chaos of his dreams. It's a voice that won't leave him alone, so of course he's hearing it now.

Of _course._

"Oh, Mark," Donghyuck greets. The bass of the music thrums through his chest, but it isn't enough to muffle the frantic beating of his heart. He offers Mark a meek smile (grimace?) and hopes that it isn't blaringly obvious how uncomfortable he is.

"Hey," Mark responds. His smiling is as blinding as ever, brightening up the dimly lit club around them. "What's up? How are you? Dude, it's been so long."

"Haha, yeah," Donghyuck forces out a laugh. "Um, I'm good. Just unwinding for the weekend, you know? What are you... doing here?"

The question is out of his mouth before he can stop it. He winces inwardly, but Mark seems undeterred.

"Oh, I'm here with my boyfriend. He's over there getting drinks."

Mark points towards the bar. Donghyuck really doesn't want to look, but he doesn't want to be _rude,_ either, so he follows Mark's gaze. His eyes land on a young man around their age, with the most perfect jawline and sharp, high cheekbones. He's conversing with the bartender, and Donghyuck can hear the chime of his laughter from across the room. He feels something like bitterness stir up inside of him — of course Mark's new boyfriend is a literal Greek God.

He repeats: of _course._

"Nice." It's all he can manage to choke out. The lovesick look in Mark's eyes is enough to distract him from coherent thought.

"What about you?"

Ah.

Donghyuck's one brain cell strains to think of an excuse. He doesn't exactly want to tell his ex-boyfriend that he's here alone, drowning his woes in alcohol and the sweat of strangers. It's not a good look, especially when this is the third time he's gone out in the last week. Not that Mark needs to know that.

"Oh," he flounders. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Mark's handsome boyfriend approaching with their drinks. He panics. "I'm here with my boyfriend, too," he says. "He's, uh, in the bathroom."

For a moment Donghyuck considers just running away. He's not a good liar; there's no way Mark is going to believe him. He should leave now while he has the chance — before he's embarrassed himself beyond repair.

But Mark looks unperturbed. He smiles and nods, and Donghyuck is reminded of how genuine and trusting Mark Lee is. His heart gives a little pang in his chest.

"Oh, awesome!" Mark responds. "I'd love to meet him later, if you're sticking around for a while. Chenle and I are gonna go grab a booth and sit for a bit. Don't be a stranger, 'kay?"

Mark's boyfriend — _Chenle;_ he must be Chinese — sidles up to Mark's side with a grin and a drink in each hand.

"Hey, hyung," he says. "Who's this?"

Donghyuck doesn't miss the way Mark softens at Chenle's presence. His arm easily slips around his waist, their sides fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. They look good together. Great, even.

"Ah, this is Donghyuck," Mark says. His cheeks are dusted pink as he bites back a sheepish smile: "We used to date in college. He's here with his boyfriend, too."

Donghyuck thinks that "used to date" is quite the understatement when it comes to describing someone you were once ready to marry and adopt 100 kids with, but hey. He probably wouldn't introduce Mark that way to someone he's seeing, either (if he were seeing anyone). Things are awkward enough as it is. _Donghyuck_ is awkward enough as it is.

Chenle offers him a kind smile. It doesn't seem to bother him that he used to date Mark. In fact, he seems happy to meet someone who once appreciated his boyfriend as much as he does. Donghyuck wishes he was half as secure — but if he was, he wouldn't be here drinking to forget what a mess his life is in the first place.

"Oh, neat!" Chenle says. "We're gonna go eat at one of the booths over there; want to come with? I'm dying to hear some College Mark stories. He doesn't talk about it much."

Donghyuck pulls at the collar of his shirt. It's getting hot in the club, harder to breathe. "Thanks, but uh... I should go find my... boyfriend," he says. "Maybe later."

Chenle and Mark nod in tandem.

"Good to see you, Hyuck," Mark calls out in goodbye. Chenle nods in agreement and waves, reminding Donghyuck that they'll be "just over there" if he wants to embarrass Mark with some anecdotes from their time together. As tempting as it is to get Mark all flustered again, Donghyuck doesn't know if he'd survive such an encounter.

When Mark and Chenle are finally swallowed up by the noises and lights of the club, Donghyuck lets out a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

God, what has he gotten himself into?

  
  
  
  


He's three cocktails in when he comes up with the greatest idea in the world.

Or at least, Drunk Donghyuck thinks it's a pretty good idea. Sober Donghyuck would likely beg to differ, but he isn't the one facing the crushing embarrassment of looking pathetic in front of his first love.

He sways across the dance floor, looking for the perfect target. A few people try to grind up on him as he passes, but he pays them no mind. Sure, he's looking for someone to do that eventually — but he doesn't want anything to do with someone who'd try it without asking first. He'd like his fake boyfriend to have some semblance of class, thank you very much.

His vision is blurry from the alcohol, the club a mess of colors and lights and moving shapes, but eventually his eyes focus on something — or rather, someone.

A boy, standing alone and nursing a drink in one hand.

"Hey," Donghyuck declares, walking up to the stranger with drunken confidence. "Make out with me."

The stranger looks over from where he'd been watching something on the dance floor.

"I'm sorry?" he asks with a laugh. Donghyuck notes that he has a very pretty smile — he's very pretty in general, actually, with big round eyes and heart-shaped lips. Donghyuck gives himself a pat on the back for picking out someone so good looking on the first try.

"Make out with me," he repeats. The alcohol is surging through his body now, making his limbs feel fuzzy and his words unstoppable. "Please? My ex-boyfriend is here and I told him I had a boyfriend and I don't and like, you don't have to do anything but if I could just get one person to make out with me then at least it won't be _totally_ suspicious, you know? Oh, I'm Donghyuck, by the way."

The stranger laughs again, wider and fuller this time, and Donghyuck notes that his canines poke out a little further than the rest of his teeth. _Cute._

"Hi, Donghyuck," he says. He holds out the hand that isn't holding a drink. Donghyuck takes it. "I'm Yangyang. Sounds like you're in quite the predicament. Did you come here alone?"

It's not the first time he's heard such a question in a place like this, but Yangyang seems genuinely concerned rather than predatory. Or at least that's what it seems like to Donghyuck. He can't place it, but something about this particularly cute stranger feels inherently trustworthy.

"Yeah," Donghyuck says. "But my dumb ass told him I wasn't. So, you up for it?"

"Hm." Yangyang pretends to think for a moment, or maybe he really is thinking — Donghyuck is honestly too far gone to know the difference at this point. Then he shrugs, and sets down his drink. "Sure, why not?"

Donghyuck grins and slings his arms around Yangyang's neck. Before he can lean in, however, Yangyang stops him.

"Hang on," he says. His hands are gentle on Donghyuck's hips as he maneuvers them a little further from the wall. "Where's your ex? Shouldn't we make sure we're in eyeshot, so he sees us?"

Genius. Yangyang is an absolute genius.

"Oh, fuck, you're right," Donghyuck responds. He peeks behind him to try and locate Mark, which proves to be rather easy, seeing as he and Chenle haven't stopped cuddling in the same booth for the last thirty minutes. "Over there," he says, nodding his head. "At the booth with his new boyfriend."

"Gotcha," Yangyang says. He nods, determined, then... starts dancing?

"Uh?"

Yangyang laughs again. "Gotta make it look natural while we reposition," he whispers against Donghyuck's ear. Donghyuck feels utterly stupid for not thinking this through, but luckily Yangyang is an actual godsend and is suspiciously good at this.

They dance until they're perfectly in Mark’s line of sight. Then, Yangyang kisses him, and Donghyuck's brain goes fuzzy.

He really hit the jackpot with this one.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang is from Taiwan, but he spent some time growing up in Germany. Donghyuck is fascinated by the stories he tells — he's got an energy to him that is so enticing, so captivating. Donghyuck nearly forgets about Mark and Chenle as they kiss and dance and talk, losing himself in the music and Yangyang's laughter.

He finds out that Yangyang is here with a group of three friends, one of whom is trying to get with the hot DJ. Yangyang had been watching them try to hatch a plan to get the two of them together when Donghyuck had approached him. Apparently, the distraction was welcome.

"They're always trying to rope me into their schemes," he laughs. "And I've seen enough of Ten flirting to last me a lifetime."

Ten seems like a fun friend to keep around. Donghyuck wonders what kind of people Yangyang's friends are, what kind of guys he normally surrounds himself with.

"Well, sorry to drag you into my scheme, instead," he says, sheepish.

Yangyang cracks another one of his bright, boxy smiles. "Don't be sorry," he says. "I welcome the change of pace. Plus, you're a good kisser."

Donghyuck's cheeks flush red from the compliment. He ducks his head, suddenly shy. The alcohol must be wearing off.

"Hey, want to go get some more drinks?" he asks.

"Sure," Yangyang nods. He takes Donghyuck's hand and leads them towards the bar. Donghyuck allows himself to intertwine their fingers. Yangyang doesn't pull away.

"What would you like? My treat, since you somehow found me attractive enough to kiss me upon our first meeting," Yangyang grins. Donghyuck suddenly can't think of a single drink that he enjoys — he's too distracted by how surprised Yangyang sounds, as if he doesn't believe he deserves to be hit on by a total stranger.

Donghyuck nearly scoffs. Has he _seen_ himself?

"Uh... anything," he says, oh so eloquent. "I mean, I'll just have whatever you're having?"

"Okay, sure." Yangyang signals the bartender and orders up two drinks. Donghyuck glances towards Mark and Chenle's table — the first thought he's given to them in a good hour — but startles when he sees that they're gone.

He quickly finds out why.

"Donghyuck, hey!" Mark calls out from the other end of the bar. Chenle is, of course, latched onto his side. Donghyuck freezes in place.

"Oh, hey guys," he says.

Yangyang seems to sense the tension in his body as the two come closer. He slips his hand out of Donghyuck's hold and wraps an arm around his waist, instead.

"Hey," he says. He raises an eyebrow, as if to ask _"Who are you?"_ but says nothing more. This seems to fluster Mark, who's smile grows almost manic. Yangyang pulls Donghyuck in closer, and Donghyuck thinks he just might marry him.

"Hey... you must be the boyfriend? Nice to meet you!" Mark says. The awkward laugh that accompanies his statement tells Donghyuck that he almost certainly saw them making out earlier. _Perfect._

"Yeah, hey," Yangyang says with a smile. "I'm Yangyang. Nice to meet you too, man." He holds out a hand, which Mark promptly shakes.

"Mark."

"And I'm Chenle," Chenle adds on. "Are you Chinese?"

"Taiwanese," Yangyang answers. "You?"

"Yeah, from Shanghai."

"That's cool. We'll have to exchange stories some time."

Chenle seems to light up at this. He leans forward against the bar, chin in hands, eyes sparkling. Donghyuck would find it cute if he wasn't so busy internally panicking.

"Yes!" Chenle says. "Do you guys wanna join us at our booth? We were just grabbing another round, right Mark?"

"Yeah, right," Mark says. He gives Donghyuck a small, questioning smile. Donghyuck sighs — Mark was always the considerate one. As clueless as he may sometimes be, he would never put Donghyuck in a situation that makes him uncomfortable.

"Sure," Donghyuck says, just to prove a point. He glances at Yangyang. "I mean, if you're okay with it, babe?"

He may be imagining things, but he swears Yangyang's cheeks flush a little more red at the pet name. "Yeah, of course," he says. "Any friend of Hyuck's is a friend of mine."

Donghyuck wonders if Yangyang considers him a friend, too. If he'd consider him as something more — once the night is all over.

He doesn't have the strength to ask.

  
  
  
  


"Thank you so much, seriously."

Donghyuck's head feels like lead where it rests against Yangyang's chest. The buzz of the alcohol has since worn off, leaving him sleepy and more prone to cuddles. Luckily, Yangyang doesn't seem to mind.

Mark and Chenle are long gone, having said their goodbyes a good twenty minutes ago, but Donghyuck hasn't had the guts to let Yangyang go just yet. Sure, he's fulfilled his role as the fake boyfriend (even though Donghyuck hadn't intended to ask so much of him, really), but after spending all night with the boy — Donghyuck doesn't want to be alone again.

Tonight was the first time in a while that he was able to forget what that feels like: being alone.

"It's no problem," Yangyang says. He laughs, and Donghyuck can feel the vibration of his chest against his cheek. It almost feels like a cat purring, soft and comforting. Donghyuck giggles and snuggles closer.

"Seriously," he repeats. "It's not even like Mark and I ended on bad terms, but seeing him again was just like, agh. I was freaking out, for real. You saved my ass."

Yangyang rubs gently at his hip. "Seriously," he mimics. "I don't mind. It was fun. And I really enjoyed getting to know you. I would have been ditched by my friends at some point, anyway — so I'm glad we could keep each other company."

"Yeah."

It's silent for a moment, and Donghyuck swallows, his throat thick with uncertainty. "Um—"

"This won't be the last we see of each other, right?"

Donghyuck freezes. Has Yangyang read his mind? Is he a mind reader? Or maybe he really wasn't imagining the sparks flowing between them all night. Maybe he wasn't the only one who felt like he was on fire as they danced, who spent half the conversation with Mark and Chenle daydreaming about kissing him again.

Maybe Donghyuck doesn't have to be alone, anymore.

"I sure hope not," he finally responds, nuzzling into Yangyang's neck like a shy kitten. "You were a better fake boyfriend than like, any of my actual real boyfriends."

Yangyang laughs. "Well, no offense, but your past boyfriends must have been pretty shitty, then," he says.

"Mm, yeah, they kind of were."

Another comfortable silence settles between them. Then Yangyang shifts, reaching for something in his pocket.

"Here," he says, gently moving Donghyuck so that they're facing each other. "Give me your number? I'd love to play boyfriend with you again. But like, for real this time. If you want."

Donghyuck can't help the smile that breaks out on his face. He also can't help leaning in and kissing Yangyang square on the lips.

Yangyang reciprocates easily, lips curving into a smile as he kisses back. It's slower than their earlier show — softer, more meaningful. Donghyuck isn't kissing Yangyang to prove a point this time. This time, he's kissing him because he wants to, because he likes him.

When they part, Yangyang is looking at him with the same lovesick look Mark gave Chenle. Donghyuck feels his heart leap in his chest.

"Absolutely," he says, breathless. He takes Yangyang's phone and keys in his number, quickly shooting himself a text full of heart emojis. He briefly wonders if he should send Mark a thank you card or something — after all, without his sudden appearance, none of this would have happened.

"I'd take you home with me tonight if I were shameless enough," Donghyuck continues. "But I think you've got friends to catch up with, right?"

The tips of Yangyang's ears turn red at the almost-proposition. He scratches at the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"Ah, yeah," he says. "I should probably make sure they didn't die. I'm supposed to be designated driver... do you need a ride home?"

Now it's Donghyuck's turn to blush. In an alternate universe, maybe he'd take Yangyang up on his offer — would let him drive him home, invite him into his apartment, and fuck him into the sheets until they’re both too tired to move. But somehow, it doesn't feel right to do things that way.

With Yangyang, he wants to do things properly: with dates and flowers and fancy dinners, the whole shebang.

"No, but thanks for the offer," he says. "I live really close and I've mostly sobered up; I'll probably just walk home. But hey... don't try to act all aloof, okay? I don't care if you text me like, tomorrow. In fact, I want you to."

Yangyang laughs and leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Okay," he says. "I'll do that, then."

"Good."

"Good."

 _Good._ Understatement of the century.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang texts the next morning, just as promised.

> _good morning, sunshine! ^^ hope your day is as exciting and beautiful as you <3 _

And it is.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/dreamrunmp3) || [cc](curiouscat.qa/dreamrunmp3)


End file.
